Finding home
by KricketWilliams
Summary: When Morgan takes a new position, life changes dramatically. Finding out what's really important. I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_AN: Okay, everyone. My Angst meter has been ticking for awhile, saying it's overdue. I've had this for a month, conjuring up the HEA. This does end up HEA, but it starts..well..pretty awful!…._

When Penelope walked into her lair that morning, there was a note on the door at eye level. She pulled it down, and broke the seal:

_Come see me when you get this. AH_

Her brow furrowed for a second, wondering what the problem was. Unless there was something seriously wrong, Hotch sent quick texts and emails. He almost never wrote notes. She started walking towards Hotch's office. When she reached the threshold, Hotch was sitting at his desk. Someone was sitting across from him. Although she could only see the back of the person, her heart started to thump in her chest painfully. She'd know that silhouette anywhere.

"Ah, Garcia," Hotch said, rising as she entered.

Derek rose too. "Garcia."

Looking at him face on, he looked older, more stressed and irritated than he used to look. It didn't make him look any less beautiful. That spot reserved for Derek Morgan under her breastbone started to ache again considerably.

"Agent Morgan."

"It's nice to see you again, Penelope," he said softly.

"You, too." It was a lie, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Garcia," Hotch began. "Morgan is here from the New York office. He has a very important project his superiors and mine need done immediately. It is very technical, lots of encrypted data that needs to be analyzed. They are requesting the best person for the job."

"There are a lot of people-" she began, but the look on Hotchner's face stopped her.

"They need the best," he said. "There is no other alternative. You need to be in their office. There are a lot of separate systems; you can't do it off-site. It's imperative."

"Send Lynch. Kevin would be excellent; I taught him most everything I know," she said, trying to hold down her rising panic. "This is my team. I'm needed here more importantly."

"It's computer terrorism, Garcia," he said softly. He knew the situation would not be ideal for her; everyone in the office would have known that. "They need the very best."

"Please, sir, don't ask this-"

"I told them you and only you," Morgan interrupted, his tone hard and unyielding. "This is extremely important; we don't have much time. I flew out here to bring you with me. Today. Now."

"I-"

"We can be civil and professional, Garcia." He arched a brow at her, his once beautiful eyes seeing right through her. "I trust that is true?"

Her heart scrambled to her throat and tears sprung to her eyes. She turned away, knowing she didn't have a choice. If Hotch said she needed to do this, she needed to do it. "I'll grab my bag."

* * *

On the way to the flight strip, Derek thought about what just happened and winced. He was hoping he wouldn't have to bully her to get her to come with, but that wasn't the case. This whole case was going to be absolute hell. It could've been worse, but not much. Even Hotch, stoic, staid Aaron Hotchner, commented after P left.

"Whatever you did to her, fix it." His tone was cold as ice; there was no more friendly chit chat with the other leader anymore.

It was really awful. The raw hurt he saw on Penelope's face was immediately followed by hatred. It stopped his heart; he never thought in a million years Penelope would hate him.

It was the polar opposite of what he felt.

She wouldn't even look at him. She was looking out the window, watching the traffic pass through the tinted glass. He was at a loss for words. He knew he needed to say something, but everything he could think of was insufficient for this situation. The anger he originally felt was completely overshadowed by the hurt he had in his heart.

He knew she was angry; she had every right to be. He left, took the job in New York, and left without a word after... after...

It wasn't good to think. He was angry too, and justifiably so. It wasn't like he meant to run; if she would just talk to him, he could explain, maybe a little. However, looking at her now, at her cool, refined profile, he didn't think it would do any good. He felt like a schmuck and a son of a bitch. He probably deserved those titles. He could think of a few she deserved, too.

Once they boarded the plane, she sat down quickly. A glutton for punishment, he sat directly next to her. She didn't speak, didn't even glance his way. She was reading a book, some sort of suspense novel that looked somewhat interesting. This was killing him, the coldness that she had radiating off of her.

This was ridiculous. They were grown adults; they could act like it, regardless of how they parted. He thought he'd try some small talk.

"Hey, good book?" It was beyond lame; he knew it. He was desperate.

She glared at him. "Agent Morgan, as far as I am concerned, the minute you left Hotch's office, you lost the right to speak to me." Then she went back to her book.

"Baby girl, I-"

She slapped him, quick and hard, across his face. Then she stood up, and walked to the far end of the plane.

This time, he didn't try to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

__

AN: Wow! Judging from the response, you folks missed angst as much as I did! :) . Thanks so much for the reviews…….

The words in front of Penelope were just blurred. She couldn't think much less read. She swallowed back tears with all the will she had. She promised herself that she would never let Morgan get to her. Not ever again. He wasn't worth this incredible heartache knowing him promised her.

He had the audacity to call her _Baby Girl_, like he was her dear friend again. She would never be his friend, never be so stupid as to trust him with her heart again. The words caused her chest to ache and her stomach to heave. That was the last thing he said to her, while she was wrapped in his arms, sated from loving him. "_I love you, too, baby girl."_

How it all happened still amazed Penelope. She thought they'd be a team, a family, forever. The sheer multitude of cases they had swamped the unit; one look in JJ's office and even an idiot would know there were too many cases for them to cover. The formation of another unit was imminent and necessary.

There was talk about who would lead that new unit. Rossi refused flat out, but the sector chief didn't want him anyway. They had who they wanted in their sights from the get go. Strauss worked on Morgan. He was the only one that had lead potential; he was the acting lead for the entire sabbatical for Hotch. They were grooming Derek to be the lead. It was something he always wanted; he just refused to end someone else's career for his own gains. This way, he could have the position without displacing Hotch.

He said no, many times he said no. This did not make the superiors of the BAU happy. They were playing hardball after a very short period of time. Finally, it boiled down to Derek taking the job, or Derek being reassigned somewhere else anyway. Strauss said a man with his talent was wasted with what he was; the brass completely agreed with her. Morgan literally had no choice; sometimes it didn't pay to be the best.

When he told her, absolute panic ensued in her heart. She knew then what her mind tried to deny for so long; she was completely and utterly in love with him. She could tolerate him being around with other women, just as long as he was still around. Of course, she had Kevin, but it wasn't the true chemistry she had with Derek.

Their friendship wasn't exactly normal to begin with. They saw each other on a pretty constant basis, in and out of work. They could finish each other's sentences. He knew what she wanted before she did, and vise versa. They spoke every night on the phone; they were truly each other's lifeline.

But long distance! Two hundred thirty-seven miles was a very long distance when she was used to just stopping by his house to watch a movie, or him just crawling into bed with her when he couldn't sleep. She had a key to his house, he had one to hers. Kevin didn't even have a key, but Derek did.

It was non-sexual. They teased about it a lot, but never acted on it. Derek even said that anytime she wanted to take him up on it, she could do it. No questions asked.

She tried like hell to support him, support his decision to go. She wanted to be good for him, not weigh him down. It was killing her heart, but her mind was telling her to buck up and be brave. She knew he wasn't happy either. Their times that they spent together that last month went longer and longer. When they did part, they could barely let each other go.

She worked up the courage to throw a goodbye party for him. Everyone showed at her place to say goodbye and best wishes to Derek. There was a lot of laughter and teasing, simple silly questions like whether he'd cheer for the Mets or the Yankees. A lot of people jokingly offered to go along to keep him in line.

However, there was no shortage of tears, either. Especially the immediate team, it was exceedingly difficult to imagine what it was going to be like without him. Everyone felt like they were losing a brother. Everyone except Penelope.

She felt like she was losing her heart.

Soon, everyone but Derek left. She was cleaning up, he was helping. They were always together; it was no big deal for them to close out a party together. Yet it was achingly surreal; this time, it would be for the last time.

"We sure had a hell of a lot of fun, didn't we, Gomez?" he said softly, standing behind her.

She moved away and started wiping the table, so he wouldn't notice the tears rolling down her face. "It's Garcia, mister."

"Still got those pictures of me in chaps, momma?" He placed his hands on her waist to pull her upright into his arms. There was teasing in his voice, but he sounded bittersweet. "I'm gonna find them.."

She couldn't help but smile….. Not in a million years would he ever find those!

She took a deep breath. She couldn't do this. She couldn't let him leave. It was now or never. She was going to tell him and show him how much he meant to her. How much she loved him. How much she truly needed him to stay.

"My dreamboat?" she said, wiping her tears, trying to hide them. She turned in his arms to face him.

"Hmmm, goddess?" He reached up to catch a wayward tear between his thumb and forefinger. She had a sad little laugh. She had a hard time hiding anything from him; why should tears be any different?

She smiled at him, placing her hands on his chest. "It's one AM now."

"Yeah," he shot her his adorable crooked little smirk. "Late night."

"No, it's morning, sugar," she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. She never kissed him before. "I'm going to show you a good morning, Derek. Like I always promised I would."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He looked down at her, such tenderness on his face, such love, it made her want to weep. His voice was soft, hoarse, "Are you sure this is what you want, baby girl?"

She placed her hand on his cheek. "More sure than I have ever been in my entire life."

His hand covered hers, he turned his face to kiss her palm. Strange, electric tingles rose from her palm, running down her entire body. She'd been with other men, but she never had that sort of reaction with them. His eyes were velvety warm, soft, as he reached out to draw her near him.

When she entered his arms, she was aware of how he effected her, how he touched all her senses. The sound of his quickening breaths, the pure beauty of his face, the heat and strength of his chest under her hands, the scent of some woodsy aftershave and something else that was uniquely him.

But his taste… his taste overwhelmed her. There was the beer he'd drunk, of course, and a little hint of mint, but the sweetness was purely intoxicating. Her mouth opened for the gentle thrust of his tongue as his hands came up to cradle her head. He kissed her with possessive skill, there was nothing in the world like kissing him.

The electric tingles turned into vibrant pulses, her blood coursing through her veins in a heated rush. He kissed her like he had all the time in the world to pleasure her. His mouth played with hers, teased her, coaxing more and more out of her. There really was no need to coax; she'd gladly give him whatever he asked for. Her breasts ached where they were pressed against his chest, and her head was spinning.

It started slowly, her blood turning into this liquid fire that began below her belly and spread like languorous honey throughout her body. It was beyond fantastic. She couldn't get enough of him. Her mouth pressed against his, all of her senses opening for him. One word kept drumming in her brain, kept her reaching out, holding him closer.

_More_.

They made love.

Before he could say a word, she spoke. "I love you with all my heart, Derek," she said, tucked against his side. "You mean the world to me; I don't want you to go."

Tears threatened in his eyes. It was a mutual feeling; he didn't want to go, either. He held her in his arms and told her then. "I love you, too, baby girl."

The next morning, he was gone. She found a note on the pillow next to hers:

_My sweet Baby Girl, Thank you for everything. I'll call you from New York. I love you. D_

**For More of this part of the story...Please see my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_AN: Gets worse before it gets better. But it will get better....._

They were finally back in NYC. Derek never called it home. Quantico, he'd say he was going home. Chicago, he'd say he was going to his hometown. NYC…. That was where he worked. Quantico was still home even now, no matter how far away he was. He realized home was where his family was, his team he missed more than he thought possible.

He missed knowing the minute he walked in the bullpen, there were five people who really cared about him. Cared about what he did, how he was feeling, whether or not he lived or died. Five people who knew who he was, inside and out. Derek didn't trust people easily; making friends like that took years for him. Yes, there were five people who really cared.

And one person who used to really love him.

He looked down to where that person was putting her stuff in her go bag, getting ready to disembark. She still wasn't speaking to him; that wasn't surprising. His cheek was still sore where she slapped him. She put all her power into that slap; he glanced at his reflection above one of the seats and saw a little bruise on his cheekbone.

Funny thing was, he'd take the heat of her anger over the bitter coldness that he felt from her most of the time. He had enough of that for the past three months. He knew she was upset, eventually knew she was angry, but he never anticipated how she really felt about him.

Derek tried calling her, to tell her he made it to NYC. He called every night for the first two weeks. No answer, no response. He left messages for most of those calls, too. He started worrying about her. He texted her and emailed her, but she didn't answer those.

After the start of the third week, he was deathly worried, trying to find out what was wrong with Garcia. He was ready to check hospitals, but he had his tech check online activity for her. She was there in cyberspace, so he was relieved.

He called the BAU. Most people were very friendly, asking how things were going, how he liked New York, chit chat and bullshit like that. However, no one mentioned Penelope and no one was very forthcoming when he'd ask about her.

Finally, Reid told him what he needed to know.

"Hey, my man! What's up? Still got that pretty boy hairdo of yours?"

"Ah, Morgan! All is good here," Reid said, his tone indicating his smile.

"How's Garcia? I'm really worried about her. She won't talk to me."

Derek had to wait a good minute before Reid started talking again. "Did you know that tomorrow is supposed to be the only day that Saturn is visible without a telescope? The refract-"

"C'mon, now, Reid! Damn it, man, tell me; she's my best friend, I have to know what's happening. It's killing me here." At that moment, he knew he wasn't beyond begging. "Please, tell me ."

Another pause, followed by a sigh and a groan. "Okay. It's not good, Morgan. She won't even let us mention you around her," he said, sounding sincerely consolatory. "She leaves the room immediately if we mention your name."

He smiled a little bit; she still cared and was lonesome for him. "Misses me?"

He had to wait another minute before Reid spoke again. "Well, I wouldn't say that…"

Derek's heart sunk. He knew she was mad. She wasn't happy to see him go; he didn't want to go either. Who wants to be apart from their best friend?

He thought about that last night. It was a beautiful gift, something he would cherish forever. She told him, _I love you with all my heart, Derek. You mean the world to me._ He assumed she meant it as a friend, a sweet farewell until he saw her again. He told her he loved her, too. It wasn't the first time they said that to each other.

He really didn't think it would be the last.

Then she wouldn't talk to him. The longer that went on, the worse his nightmares got, the worse he felt. He couldn't take being this far from her and not talking to her. She was something for him that evaded him most of his life; she was his solace, his peace.

He knew the truth. He didn't love her like a best friend; he simply loved her. He finally got it she felt more, too. She was showing he meant more to her when she made love with him. She did that, and he left a stupid, inadequate note.

He tried to call her, wanted to tell her. He had a weekend break; he flew back to tell her in person. She wasn't home.

After two months, JJ let it slip on the phone with him that Pen and Lynch were close to getting engaged. Kevin even bought her a ring. Derek felt his heart explode in his chest. It was too little, too late. He didn't recognize it quick enough how he felt. It was over for them before it really had a chance.

The worst thing for him was there was no chance of ever going back to where things were before. He knew he couldn't be just a friend, but he couldn't be away either. It was a double-edged sword. It was _almost_ good she answered for them; never calling back said she didn't want him in her life in any extent now.

Still, even after everything, seeing her today and how much she hated him really blew him away. He expected apathy, he expected anger, maybe even a little bit of regret and sadness, but not hatred. He glanced down at her, and the anger started to build in him, too. She didn't want to give him a chance to explain, then to hell with her. It was obvious she didn't need him in her life; he needed to feel the same way.

He took a deep breath. He didn't feel any better. As he watched her walk off the plane, his heart still ached. At least there was one positive; moving on was definitely a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_AN: Warning: by far, this is the most angst in the whole story. It will get better, but..oh boy..Posting the other POV later..._

Penelope was being very civil and professional. She had a job to do, and she wasn't going to let the Quantico Branch of the BAU down. She could do this; she told herself on the flight the whole time she could do this. She could show these people what a true Goddess could do. She was going to knock their socks off. The New York branch never saw anyone like Penelope Garcia.

Derek was escorting her around the new bullpen, showing her the digs. He was being very kind, but very cool also. He was reserved; there was no glimpse of the high wattage smile she used to see. It was so strange, almost surreal, being near him and not feeling warmth. There was always such a feeling of love when she was around Derek. She thought that would never leave.

Just when she was feeling positive again, her thoughts went back to where she didn't want them to go. Back to three months ago, when she handed him her heart, and he treated her like a one night stand.

_Thank you for everything. I'll call you…_

She would never, ever forget what that felt like. It was beyond painful. She poured her heart out, begged him to stay, and he writes _Thanks…I'll call you, _like she was some sort of booty call. He didn't have the decency to say goodbye or the courage to tell her he was still leaving. Instead, he slunk out like a snake and left a stupid note.

She wasn't exactly a typical one night stand. He did actually call her; she didn't think most one night stands did that. However, he didn't call to talk about how he missed her or that he loved her like he said he did. Instead, he called to say he made it there, that everything was nice and the people were nice and the place they set him up in was nice.

She was glad his life was nice. Hers wasn't.

Her life was absolute hell for that first week. She cried every day because she missed him. She couldn't pick up the phone to even yell at him, she was afraid she'd do something stupid like beg him to come home. Everyone in the BAU knew she missed him. She'd sit in her office and cry, hoping the whole thing was a bad dream.

After the second week of ridiculous calls from him, she started to get angry. Every call he made to her was like he was calling a buddy from college, not someone he shared his life with for nearly six years._ I had lunch outside the UN today_ or _The subway system here isn't that bad_, always followed with a _Hey, call me back, so I know you're alright_. She didn't give a damn about where he ate or what the mass transit was like! And he should've _known_ she wasn't alright.

She thought she mattered more. She thought she mattered to him, that he loved her like she loved him. She barely slept, she missed him so much. She couldn't eat, everywhere she went reminded her of him. Yet, Derek seemed fine. He was positive, cheerful even, in his messages. He never even said he missed her.

She needed to stop thinking like this! She could do this. She could be around that man and not fall apart. He broke her heart, he tore it apart and stomped on it because she let him do it. She foolishly thought she meant more to him. She was never going to let that happen again.

He was showing her the tech lab, when a large breasted blonde with a cute pair of pink striped glasses wandered over.

"Hiya, handsome," she said, smiling and winking at Derek as she passed. She was a bottle blonde, that was obvious. She looked nice enough, in a cheap, overblown sexy fashion. Her accent hailed from the Bronx.

"Oh, wait!" he said, calling the girl with the papers over. He was smiling at the woman with the warmth she didn't realize until that moment she so desperately missed. She felt her stomach clench; this wasn't good.

He turned to look back at her, and his smile faded. "Penelope Garcia, this is Candi Appleton. She's our level one tech here. She'll be learning a lot from you."

"Nice glasses," Penelope said, extending her hand. Regardless of what this person was or was not to Derek, she deserved her professional courtesy.

"Here, sweetie," Candi said, handing the papers over to Derek, then she shook Penelope's outstretched hand. "Derek has told me a lot about you. He's fabulous, how did you ever let him out of Quantico?"

"It was all his decision. Nothing was going to keep him from leaving," she said with a cool smile on her face. She noticed him stiffen and felt a just a teeny bit better.

Then it hit her. This woman called Morgan _Derek_ and _Sweetie_. Rising panic hit in a visceral sort of way. She glanced back and forth, watching the play of emotions on their faces, and came up empty. Her stomach churned; she thought she could make it through this. She swallowed, more determined to make it.

"Thanks, angel face," she said, grabbing her papers back, grinning and winking at him.

He gave Candi his one of a kind crooked grin, that smirk Penelope loved, and said the one thing she never expected. "Sure thing….baby girl."

She was almost glad he wasn't looking at her; he was looking directly at Candi's departing ass while she started to die. Her reaction was instantaneous. Her eyes filled with tears and she felt a little faint. She took deep breaths. Her stomach plummeted, then flipped. She felt the blood drain from her head , and almost immediately needed to vomit. She tried to fight it. She wasn't going to let- Oh, no.

"Morgan!"

He turned to see a very pale Penelope holding her stomach, one hand on her mouth. He scooped her up in his arms and ran down the hall to the nearest office with a basket.

She was grateful he closed the door. It didn't take more than a few minutes for her to be done. It wasn't for modesty's sake she was glad for the door being shut. In all honesty, she had thrown up in front of Derek before. They had a bender on his thirty-fifth birthday that was absolutely insane…

No, she was glad because he wouldn't see her like she was now: crumpled and broken, holding a garbage can, sobbing because someone else was his baby girl.

She was angry with him, angry because of him leaving after they made love, angry because of him choosing to leave, period. Angry he chose a new job and a new life over staying with her. Angry he didn't know she loved him like she did, angry because he still wanted to be just friends, and angry because she gave him her heart and he didn't even realize it.

But what she was most angry about? She was angry because she still loved him, much, much more than she ever could hate him.

_Get over it, Garcia_. She was right in not calling him; she could never be just his friend anymore. Even now, when she didn't really_ like_ him, she wanted him and was jealous. She felt murderous rage towards this other tech. It was abysmal.

_Kick him to the curb, girl, once and for all!_

She stood up and wiped her face. It was over, completely and utterly over. She didn't even want this anger, this rage, when it came to him. She held on to her sore stomach. She could do this alone. She just wanted it done.

_For good. Forever._

She sighed. She was blaming it on the flight, this horrible nausea, once she got out of there. She wasn't used to flying like he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_AN: Slowly creeping back up there...._

Derek was leaning against the wall just outside of the office, cursing himself. His stomach was in his throat, his heart was pounding, and he was damned ashamed of himself. He swallowed the rising bile in his throat and ran a hand over his face. _Oh my God; what have I done? _  
_  
_He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to remember how to breath. He never felt so low in his life. He felt exhausted, like he went ten rounds with Mike Tyson. He wasn't a man; he wasn't anything to be proud of. What he just did put him in ranking with slugs and other slimy creatures.

He wanted to hurt her, to cause her just one ounce of the pain he had for the past three months. Three months of wanting to hear her voice, even if it was raised in anger at him. Three months of wanting to hold her. Three months of not being able to sleep more than a few hours at a time. He couldn't live without her. She mattered too damn much to him.

He was angry, too; so much so, he could barely see straight. She wouldn't give him a chance to explain, like five years of their friendship wasn't worth shit. He shook his head; he wasn't seeing straight. He never would've struck out like that if he was. He had more self-control than that. With her, he completely lost it.

He was a profiler, but most of the time, he couldn't read Garcia. Never could profile her, although he teased her about it a lot. He was too close to her, his thoughts and feelings about her distorted what she really thought. It made him embarrassingly inaccurate.

Now they were away from one another for awhile and he thought it was different. He thought he could almost read her like a book. He could see that she wasn't happy about Candi, especially the way Candi looked. She stiffened, her lips pinched, when Candi touched him. She wasn't as quick with her responses to Candi, even worse after she said an endearment.

It gave him a little bit of hope. Fool that he was, his heart sped up with thinking she may still feel for him. He thought there was genuine jealousy. With jealousy, there was want, and with want, there had to be feeling. He really, really wanted her to feel for him. He couldn't believe how much that mattered to him now.

When Candi called him _angel face_, the amount of disgust that Garcia had written on her face was clearly evident. It was obvious she thought he was dating Candi, and she thought it was revolting. She seemed like she was trying to hide it, but wasn't very successful. Finally, she curled her lip and swallowed a lump of disdain.

It triggered an instantaneous reaction in him. He was livid. He had every right to flirt with new people, date new people. She didn't want him in any single way; she made that abundantly clear. She had her Lynch; he should be able to fuck whomever he chose.

He didn't think it was possible to hate someone as much as he hated Kevin Lynch. He kept looking at her hand after she exited the plane. He couldn't help it, he was drawn to it. He'd flash between disbelief and anger, it was beyond anything he ever felt before. With Penelope, every damn feeling was magnified. She had that power over him even now.

God, how he had wanted to hurt her! He could barely stand the amount of pain he had ripping though him. He felt like a fucker now, but in his mind at the time, it sounded so good. He was dead wrong.

He truly wished he could take back what he said. It was something he had never called another woman in his life, much less a friend like Candi. No one could ever be his baby girl besides Penelope, but obviously she didn't know that. He waited until he saw Garcia in his periphery, and like a sniper, took his shot.

He turned to see her reaction a bit and immediately regretted what he did. He couldn't even face her; he would never forget the look on her face. He wasn't proud, it didn't feel good at all. It made him feel absolutely sick. He never wanted her to look like that, never wanted to cause her that much pain. He wanted to save her from pain. To still be her hero.

Deep in his soul, he knew something basic happened. He didn't just hurt her; he absolutely destroyed her. And in the process, probably destroyed any feeling she might possibly have left for him.

Penelope exited the office, her chin up high. "Thank you. I appreciate what you did for me there. It was the flight; I felt queasy ever since take off, really."

"Are you okay?" He cursed his stupid mouth the minute the ashy pallor returned to her face. _No shit, Sherlock! Any moron would know she's not okay! _Everything in him screamed to apologize, to tell her the truth, to make this right somehow. He looked at her hand again, at the glittering diamond there, and couldn't speak.

"I'm fine."

"Penelope, I-"

Her tone was exceedingly cold. "Agent Morgan, I would like to leave now. I am still feeling ill."

"Of course, I can take you to your hotel."

"Thank you, but no. I'd prefer someone else."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_AN: Been thinking this early AM. Posting this now so I can "fix this" on Valentine's day. Might throw something really sweet out there, too. I love holidays!...._

_You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul.- French Writer Jeanne Julie de Lepinasse_

Penelope was scowling in the front seat of Derek's car. He had a stupid Prius in New York, so different than the SUV he drove back in Quantico. Everything about him was different. He was an asshole here, too. He wasn't in Quantico. Well, not always.

She took another sip of the bottle of water he got her. He insisted he drive her to the hotel. She wanted to tell him to go to hell, but she didn't have the energy, and she didn't know anyone else that would drive her back. She thought about asking that tramp Derek was dating; she seemed friendly enough.

She almost winced at what she just thought. She didn't want to be catty or have any feelings about him. She just needed to be civil. She was going to do this job if it killed her, and go home to lick her wounds. She was going to win, she had no doubt about it.

He didn't say a word. His jaw was flexing and his eyes were narrowed. She supposed it had to do with what she said before they left.

"No, really. I insist," he said. There was regret and worry on his face, but she didn't care.

She stayed quiet.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Please, Garcia. It's the least I can do."

That tripped her trigger wire again. Maybe because she had just lost her cookies or maybe because she was tired from the flight, but she decided she was done playing nice with him for the day. "No, Morgan. The least you can do is send someone more palatable to take me home."

He blinked at her for a second, then smiled a smile she didn't think he had in him. It wasn't handsome; she thought all of Derek's smiles were thousand watt charmers. "I'll get you a water, then we'll go."

As he walked away, she thought, _Point Garcia_. Funny. That didn't make her feel any better.

Now as they sat quietly, not able to form a sentence without the other going off, she felt miserable. She missed him. She glanced at him, staring out the window. He looked like she felt. What was wrong with them?

She rolled her eyes, there was a lot wrong with them, but they needed to be civil. Especially now, more than ever, they had to be able to interact peaceably. She placed her hands on her stomach, rubbing gently again.

"Nauseous again?" he asked. She was surprised he was watching her that closely. He never glanced her way. "I'll pull over if I have to."  
　  
"I'm fine. Just a little sore," she said, turning to face her passenger side window.

Thankfully, the drive to her hotel was short and sweet. He pulled up to the valet and grabbed her bags. She didn't want him getting out, she wanted him to go immediately. "You can go. I have it from here."

"We have your accommodations. I'm checking you in and seeing you to your room."

"That really isn't necessary-"

He glared at her. "I don't give a damn. I'm bringing you up, making sure everything is fine, and then I am going. I would do it for anybody; you're no exception."

The elevator ride up was hideous. She was pinch lipped; a muscle in his jaw was ticking. She felt sorry for the foreign man who walked in and rode up part way to the floor with them. He smiled at them, a friendly greeting, and immediately lost the smile.

She started to snicker. She couldn't help it, it must've been the stress of the day or something. The giggle started to come out, and it wouldn't stop. They hated each other so much, they _frightened _the tourist who had joined them! Soon, she was shaking from trying to hide the laugh.

Morgan glared down at her. "What the hell?"

That made her laugh harder. Soon, she had to hold onto the elevator rail to keep standing. Her eyes were watering; this was too much.

She glanced up at Derek. He was trying not to smile, but it wasn't working. He started to snicker too, before it burst into a full laugh. They laughed until they reached the thirty-eighth floor.

She took a deep breath, and smiled the first real smile she had for him since they arrived in NYC. "We scared that poor man."

"I know," he said, still grinning. He walked her down the hall. She opened the door and he brought her bag in.

Awkward silence filled the room, but they had gentle smiles. She didn't know how long they stood there in the silence, it could've been forever. She glanced at him. He had a wistful look on his face, and she knew she mirrored it. More than anything else, she missed laughter, and she missed him. She didn't laugh with anyone else like she laughed with him.

"Look, Penelope, we-"

Panic set in. She didn't want to discuss anything, not yet. She wasn't ready. "Derek, I'm really tired. You should go."

He frowned immediately. "We really need to talk, P."

The hurt from this afternoon came seeping back, cold and unwanted. "Go talk to your _baby girl_, not me."

His eyes snapped at her. "You've avoided me for months. I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

"You don't deserve answers. And I avoided you?" she said angrily. "You moved away."

"I called-"

"Yeah," she said, mocking his voice. "Central park is nice. Times Square is nice. Union depot is--."

The tension in the room was rising with each sentence they said. He grated out the next sentence,"I wanted you to know I was doing okay, so you wouldn't worry."

"Believe me," she said, glaring at him, a nasty little smile on her lips. "I didn't."

He glared at her. The room was deathly quiet, the anger so palpable, there was no need for words. Beyond that, there was something else she couldn't describe, something alive and intense.

He was thinking, staring at her with a predatory intensity. After a moment, he growled out, "Are you saying you don't feel a fucking thing for me?"

It wasn't a question, it was a dare. As much as she wanted to lie, she couldn't do it. "Just leave," she spat. "This time, don't leave a note."

He ignored her, just advanced on her until she was backed against the door. "Not before I get an answer."

The air was thick between them, sparks flying and ready to ignite. She couldn't draw a decent breath. She shook her head.

"Not good enough," he said, leaning against her body. "I need you to say the words, Penelope. Do you feel anything?"

She tried to move away, but she was no match for him. She was desperate; she forced the word out. "No," she lied with a whisper, and his eyes narrowed.

"Damn you, I want the truth," he said, looking down at her mouth. "And I'm going to take it."

With one hand he grasped the nape of her neck and pulled her against his chest, before his mouth crushed hers with feral intensity. It was hot, searing, demanding pressure against her lips, she had no choice but to comply. She gasped, and his tongue slid inside, sweeping and claiming her mouth.

It started nearly immediately, that dizzying, tingling feeling that came over her when he kissed her. She didn't know what he did that was so different from other men, he just had whatever it took to turn her on and give her pleasure. His kisses were better than everything other men had in their repertoire.

What was hard, bruising force turned into soft, persuasive skill. His became gentle, playing and soothing. His tongue caressed, his hands massaged. Her hands rested on his chest, her fingers curling into the soft fabric of his shirt.

Originally, she was stiff in his arms, but that changed. His hands roamed over her back, holding her gently, he nearly cradled her in his arms. All the while, his mouth consumed her with soft, sweet kisses.

His hands came up to cup her face, and he rested his forehead against hers. "God, baby girl, I-"

She stiffened in his arms immediately, like he slapped her. She pushed away until her back was against the door, as far away from him as she could go. She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. "I want you to go."

"Penelope-"

"Get out!" she cried. Her face crumpled, and she ran past him into the sanctuary of the bathroom. She cursed herself. How could she have let her guard down again around him? He was going to test her every day she was there. She wasn't going to lose again.

A moment later, she heard the room door close.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Thank you again for the reviews....Morning edition...

_If you love me only in my dreams, let me be asleep forever.- Author Unknown_

The next morning, Penelope was ready to start training the new tech so she could help with the research Garcia needed to do. She was glad to have something to focus on besides her broken heart. Then again, working with Derek's lover wasn't exactly the best circumstance, either.

She'd been in New York for less than twenty-four hours, and the entire time had been a bonafide disaster. She seriously thought about calling Hotch and begging to come home. This wasn't going to work. She knew someday soon she'd have to talk to Derek, but it was going to have to be when her heart was hardened enough not to ache everytime she saw him. He owned the majority of her heart still, more than what she owned; it was so unfair.

She sighed. She had a job to do. She could do this. Get it done, and get home. Train, research, fly home. Speaking of training...

Candi Appleton. The name immediately evoked a stripper or something of a similar nature in her head. Not that she was that off in her thinking; a stripper would be the right sort of person for Mr. One Night Stand. She was thoroughly prepared to _really_ dislike this woman, although she did recognize she wasn't the enemy. Someone else had that title all to himself.

What actually happened surprised the hell out of Penelope. Candi was very kind, perky and pretty. She was funny, too, and genuinely nice. Her name was Candace, but had been Candi since she was a baby. She said her parents had a really odd sense of humor. She had a sister named Carmella.

"Yep; Candi and Carmel Appleton," she said with a smirk. "No brothers, thank goodness. What would they be? Macintosh and Red Delicious? Man, Mac and Red, that actually works!"

Garcia would've laughed heartily, if she had any laughter left in her.

Instead, she vaguely smiled at the other woman, while Candi continued to talk her ear off. She was extremely chatty. Candi let it out she had been dating Derek for the past month. She thought he hung the moon, and was so giving and kind.

Penelope wanted to tell her to run like hell.

She also said he was the best kisser in the _whole wide world_. Garcia bit her tongue on that one, too; unfortunately, she could answer in the affirmative on that one.

She was also twenty-four years old. Penelope wondered what the hell this beautiful young girl was doing with a man fifteen years older than her? One particular thing came to mind and she swallowed hard. On second thought, she didn't want to know.

"You know, you're a great listener, Garcia," she said to Penelope, her glasses sliding down her nose a little. She pressed the pink frames up with a manicured fingertip. She was a little unnerving to Pen; she seemed to really be watching her every expression. "Anyway, I could talk to you all day."

Penelope didn't add, she probably would. The woman yammered non-stop. It was probably a good thing; Pen didn't feel like talking at all. Her heart was too sore still, and her brain seemed to be directly related to that. It was almost surreal, sitting here listening to Derek's current lover talk about her wonderful relationship with him. She should but she didn't hate the girl. She couldn't. She was just… so damn _nice_.

It wasn't Candi's fault everything went totally wrong. It wasn't her fault she was alone and scared. It wasn't her fault Derek replaced her. It most certainly wasn't her fault Derek never loved her the way she needed him too.

Candi's twangy Bronx accent broke through her reverie. "Derek's kind of a tortured soul, though. Did he have nightmares at Quantico?"

Pen almost jolted. Yeah, he had nightmares. He'd get them so bad he'd drive across town just to lay in her arms so she could soothe him. He'd sometimes seem awake, crying out different things. She'd hold him all night while he finally slept again.

She thought viciously for a second of telling that to old motor mouth Candi, telling her exactly what Derek meant to her, but she didn't. Candi didn't deserve it. She couldn't say a damn thing, now, could she?

So she just answered vaguely. "Yes, he did." She quickly added, "Most profilers do. It's part of the job, seeing all that horror."

Candi cocked her head at Pen and gave her a strange look. For the second time, Candi really seemed to be looking straight through Penelope. She felt like the woman missed her calling; she'd have made a great profiler.

"No," she answered, drawing out the first word with flair. "His have nothing to do with work."

Her head was saying, _Let it go; do you really give a damn what his nightmares are about? _Her head said that, but her heart was still curious. She knew she didn't have to say much to get Candi talking. "Really?"

"Yeah. We haven't _done it_, but we've fallen asleep together watching movies. He's great to watch movies with. He's so cuddly. A big cuddle bunny," she paused and really looked at Penelope again. "Did you know that?"

Oh yes, she knew Derek cuddled. He told her he had a spot on his chest that had her name on it. Apparently, it had Candi Appleton's name on it, too. Lord forgive her, but right now she hated that bastard.

Penelope's stupid heart wrenched in her chest again. This girl was getting her movie nights. Their movie nights. She felt bile rising again, along with tears rising in her eyes. She swallowed them back.

She changed her mind; she could hate this girl.

She was digressing. The girl was waiting expectantly for Pen to answer. She couldn't verbalize; she felt too crappy for that. She just nodded a little.

"Anyway, he falls asleep watching, he's usually exhausted. He doesn't sleep worth shit, everyone teases him about it."

Penelope knew that, too. He slept when his body just gave out or in her arms. Despite everything, her heart still hurt for him.

"First time, he said something in his sleep. A nickname. Ain't my nickname; he never calls out that. Then it happens again, calls out. Usually the same two words," Candi leaned forward and looked Penelope straight in the eyes. "_Baby girl_."

Penelope's heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she was sure Candi could hear it. She was waiting for a response, but Pen couldn't talk. She just nodded again.

"It's usually _Baby girl, I'm sorry_, or _Baby Girl, I love you _or _Baby girl, I need you_." She just stared at Garcia. "So tortured, you know? Like out of a gothic play or something. He's our resident Heathcliff; someone really broke his heart."

Penelope couldn't take one more second, her emotions were choking her. Not her nickname; Candi said, it wasn't her nickname. She tried to get it together, taking a breath, but it didn't work. There was a lot riding on those words.

She had to get out of there. She stood up quickly, tears rising to her eyes. "I got to go, " she whispered, and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Candi said, causing her to stop. Garcia turned and looked at Candi. "Weren't you listening to me, Garcia? I said he _usually_ said the same two words."

I have to-"

"He says one more word, too. It's why I had to tell you this. He says this word a whole lot more than the other two. That word?" She smiled a bittersweet smile and said softly, "_Penelope_."

The tears fell unbidden down Garcia's face now. Candi handed her at Kleenex and smiled at her again. "Listen here, _Penelope_," she said exaggerating her name. She smiled and put her arm around her shoulders. "Make this right. He's a good man, and he sure loves you. Whatever it is wrong between you two, work it out."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_AN: This chapter is massive, couldn't find a really good break period... sorry about that!..._

_Let your heart guide you; it whispers, so listen closely.- The Land Before Time_

Pen sat on the little couch in the breakroom and relaxed. She spent a lot of time thinking about what happened since she was in New York. It broke down into a simple nutshell: he hurt her, she hurt him, he hurt her, she hurt him.

There was passion, too much passion. So much of it they couldn't talk to one another without spewing hurt and anger. It was frightening in intensity. Knowing what she knew now, they purposefully tried to hurt each other. She didn't want to hurt Derek; she really didn't think he wanted to hurt her. Not from what he said in his dreams, his subconscious mind rallied against hating her. Instead, he still loved her, missed her, needed her.

She swallowed hard. She felt the exact same way. That was why she was angry in the first place; she didn't think he wanted her. They just needed to work it out. Neither of them were adult enough to talk and make things right. She cursed herself, and him, for letting their feelings overwhelm them. They were friends, they should've kept that front and center.

She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she knew more than anything, she wanted to make it right. Above all, she would try for them, no matter what it took.

After work, she knew she had to see him. Penelope didn't have a clue where Derek lived, but Candi did. She was proving to be quite an angel. She told Pen where he lived, but not only that, Candi drove her to his place, giving her a pep talk the whole time.

"You're doing the right thing, Penelope." She smiled at her. "He's expecting me to come watch movies with him. I wish I could be there to see his face when he sees you instead!"

"I hope it's a good look," she said, more nervous than she thought. She thought about how she looked at Candi earlier. "I'm sorry I glared at you so much this morning."

"Nonsense. I was trying to get your goat, to see if you really cared about him or not," she said, driving her car in all the NYC traffic down 53rd towards Lexington. "I wasn't gonna relinquish him to just anybody!"

Penelope laughed. It worked; she wanted to choke her earlier. This person really cared about Derek; she wondered if he knew that.

"Now I gotta be honest," she said, smiling. "I figured out yesterday that you were _the_ Penelope he talked about. We're not really dating. I only kissed him once."

Penelope was letting this sink in. "Why?"

"It was a disaster. I tried, but he was so distracted, obviously thinking of something or somebody else." She gave Penelope a knowing smile.

She barely had a chance to react before the old candy-apple red T-bird pulled in front of Derek's apartment. "Thank you so much, Candi."

"Be good to each other," she said smiling.

She slid out of the low car and walked up the flight of stairs, her heart in her throat. She pushed the entry button. He didn't say a thing, the buzzer just went off letting her in. It was a split level brownstone Derek lived in. She took it all in with some awe. The NY office certainly paid better than Quantico!

Well, this was it. He'd either talk to her, or slam the door in her face. Either way, she would know once and for all tonight how Derek really felt about her. She knocked on the door and waited expectantly.

* * *

Derek wished he never made that stupid standing movie/date night with Candi. This week above all weeks, he did not want to go out or watch a flick.

He didn't feel like it today. He just wanted to go to bed and try to sleep, because in his dreams was the one place he got to be with his baby girl. They didn't fight there; quite the opposite, she was exactly like they used to be.

He dreamt of her naked, too. He dreamt of her coming under him, her ecstatic moans and cries for more. It was still very vivid in his mind, every second of those last moments with her in Quantico. It was something he would never forget; his goddess was simply unforgettable.

Sleep was going to evade him. Instead, he had to listen to Candi's good hearted but incessant chatter. She told him he needed to get out, "You mope too much; it's bad for the digestion."

He opened the door. "Hey…" He froze, completely thrown off balance. "Bab-Penelope."

She looked really nervous, and rather adorable, and so good just darkening his doorstep. "Can I come in?"

He stepped aside. His place was very stark. It was obvious he just moved there, but it looked like he had only been there three days, not three months. There were still tons of moving boxes scattered about. Penelope's heart panged in her chest. It was obvious he didn't want to be there. She guessed he never wanted to leave. All that talking about being _okay_ and things being _nice_ was exactly that- talk.

"This place is beautiful," she said, really meaning it. The architecture was divine, and the fireplace in the living room area was gorgeous.

He shrugged. "The bureau found it. Part of my relocation package. Can I get you anything? Beer, water?"

"Water is fine, thanks," she said, and he was off getting the drinks. She sat down on his couch. She sunk into the cushions in the usual spot she sat, and for a moment, she closed her eyes and could envision they were still in Quantico. The leather felt the same, the smell was the same…

"Wow. That's a sight for sore eyes," he said, watching her sitting in her spot. He was smiling, holding his beer and her water. "Almost like being home again."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. If I closed my eyes, I was almost there. Before.. Before.." She trailed off, getting a little choked up.

He sat down next to her. "Baby girl." It was worth a slap; his heart said he had to say it. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know, hot stuff," she said, smiling, using his nickname, too. She took a sip of her water, and held his hand. "We really need to talk."

He looked down at where their hands were joined. The glitter of the little diamond on her hand brought back bitterness he didn't want to feel. He sat back and pulled his hand away. "Go ahead, Penelope. Talk."

She wondered why he went so cold again. "I was talking with Candi," she started, trying not to feel nervous. "She brought me here; she's very nice, and-"

"Very nice," he said, giving her a knowing smirk.

Her heart pinched in her chest, and she fought becoming defensive. "She said you don't have that kind of relationship."

"Not at the moment, but barring things go well…" he drifted off, looked at her with bedroom eyes.

She stiffened a little, but she wouldn't let anything deter her. "I just wanted you to know I'm sorry. I should've called you, talked to you," she looked away, her eyes filled with tears. "I really wish I had a better reason for-"

"What reason would that be," He interrupted, quirking a brow at her. "Fiancé wouldn't let you?"

"Fiancé?"

"I take it since we took it that little _extra step_, Ol' Lynch wasn't too happy with you being my friend." He saw the tears in her eyes and was heartless to them. He glanced at her hand. "By the way, congratulations. I hope you'll be happy."

"I don't have a fiancé; I'm not even dating anyone!" She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Derek, it's my mother's; I'm wearing it because it reminds me of her. I need that right now."

"JJ said-"

"JJ was wrong," she said in a huff. "But she meant well. I was upset when you called; she tried to deter you from asking about me. She didn't lie. Kevin asked and did have a ring, but I turned him down."

"Why?"

"You _know_ why." She took another sip of her water, her stomach starting to turn again. The stress was hard on her; she couldn't stand any more arguing. He looked like he wanted to talk. "Can I please finish, no interruptions?"

He nodded.

She felt funny, but continued. "The night before you left, I made some serious decisions. I was already head over heels in love with you, I needed you to know and hoped you returned it."

She never felt so open in her life. It was terrifying…. Until he reached a hand over to hold hers again. "Go on," he said, returning her hopeful look. She knew it then; he still cared.

"I thought I could show you, say the words, and you'd just know. When you left, my heart broke," she squeezed his hand, it took away some of the pain. "I realized after you left, you didn't feel the same. I gambled, and lost my heart. Worse, I couldn't go back to being just your friend."

"You didn't lose," he said softly.

She could barely speak, she was blinking back tears. "I wanted to call you, talk to you, but I couldn't. It hurt too much."

"Now may I talk?" he asked, waiting for her response.

She nodded.

"First thing you need to know, baby girl." He took a deep breath. "When you gambled, you won. I felt the same way, I had so much love in me. I gave you my heart a long time ago, as my best friend, but when we made love, I was overwhelmed. I took it as anything but what it was. I figured it out about two weeks into this hellish life how very vital you are to me and what you were trying to say. By then, it was too late.

He gave her a bittersweet smile. "I am miserably lonely without you."

"I missed you, too," she said softly. "I cried every day."

"Few men have been more wrong than me. My God, I hurt you," he looked at her, regret written on his face. "I didn't know I was _capable_ of hurting you; it still amazes me I could be such an ass. I am so sorry."

"We hurt each other," she said.

"I hope you can forgive me," he pulled her into his arms. "No other woman in this world is my baby girl. No one but you. Never anyone else. I was jealous, thinking you were marrying Lynch. I-"

She put her hand on his mouth. "I have a great idea. Let's forgive each other for the last three months, and the last two days, and keep our happy memories." Her arms wrapped around his neck. "I can't think of a better idea."

"I can think of one," he said, just before capturing her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_The life and love we create is the life and love we live.- Author Leo Buscaglia_

Derek kissed her for a few moments, soft sweet little kisses, then hot, dizzying ones that raised the heat in her like he did that time before, over three months ago. It was so intoxicating and good; her body started to ache and quiver. A low pulse began between her legs, like the beating of a drum with each rush of blood through her body.

He pulled away with a nipping, promising kiss, before he reached for her hand, making her stand up. "Come on, sweetheart," he said, walking with her towards the bedroom. He reached for the edge of her shirt, but she brushed his hands away.

"Derek, wait, " she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Before we go any further, I have to tell you something. I should've told you right away, but I was afraid, and things were going so terrible between us."

"P, what?" He was completely confused.

"I'm pregnant, Derek," she said.

The shock of the announcement hit him hard. He sat down next to her, shaking his head. "When did you know?"

She swallowed hard. "Last month, for sure. I was late the first month, spotted a little, then missed it completely. And I felt terrible. I took a test, and…"

He sat quietly, looking at her, still letting things sink in.

"Only JJ knows," she said, feeling awful. "It's why she screened the calls so closely last month. She didn't want me to have any more stress."

"Were you going to tell me?" he said, his voice hoarse and soft.

She nodded. "Yes, when I got the courage."

"I should've been there, princess," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I would always  
want to be there for you and our baby."

"I know. I'm so sorry," she said, putting both of her hands on his face. "I'm so very sorry for everything. I wasn't thinking right, I-"

He put his fingertips on her lips, "Shh.. We aren't going that route anymore. Loving me means you don't have to say you're sorry. I don't want that from you; I just want your love."

Her eyes watered, "You have it."

He reached for the hem of her shirt. "May I?"

She nodded. "I'm only thirteen weeks, so there isn't much to see.."

He removed her shirt, slid her bra off, then unzipped her skirt. She stood in front of him, her full breasts, her little panties pushed down just a bit to accommodate her growing belly. It was the most moving thing he ever saw, his Penelope carrying his baby. It was overwhelming. He slid to his knees in front of her, placed his cheek against her belly, and wrapped his arms around her hips.

Tears sprung in her eyes, "Oh, Derek." Her hands gently touched his smooth head, soothing him.

He looked up at her, his eyes warm and tender as he placed a kiss on her lower abdomen. "I love you. I love you both," he said, smiling at her. A few tears escaped, rolling down her cheeks. The emotion she felt was enormous too. This was a dream come true, one she was almost too scared to hope for.

"No crying. I'm supposed to make you happy," he said.

She laughed and wiped her tears with her hands.

**For More of this part of the story...Please see my profile!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: Thank you so much for reading along on this journey, and for the very kind reviews. I got a little behind in answering; sorry about that!....

_I love you, not only for what you are, But for what I am when I am with you.- Poet Roy Croft_

The next morning, they woke up slowly, holding each other and smiling. "You're still here," she said, teasing him. "That's good."

"It is my place, after all," he said, teasing her right back, earning him a pout. "Silly girl; I'm never leaving again. You know that."

"Mmm hmm," she said, snuggling next to him. She paused for a second, just holding him, before she spoke again. "Derek, we're going to be apart. I'm in Quantico, you're in NYC."

"I'll quit." There was no argument there, it was a flat statement, solid. "I'm not happy here without you; I'm not happy anywhere without you."

"Sugar," she said lightly. "They need you here more than Quantico does. You're the lead, you make this team. You could've lead for longer back home if you wanted; you chose to step back. But that's not you."

"Baby-"

"You're a protector and a leader, Derek. You were born to head the pack. Hotch knew it, Rossi knew it, we all knew it," she said, her voice full of love and pride. "You always said someday you'd be the boss; you got it here. Just listening to Candi proved it to me. You've earned their respect."

"Baby," he said. "One of us is going to have to move. I am not going to lose you again."

"No, angel fish! You never will," she said, kissing his cheek. "I am just saying it would make more sense for me to come here, than for you to leave."

His heart was in his eyes. "You would do that for me?"

"Absolutely. I love you, Derek, don't you understand?" She put her hand on his cheek. "When you love someone, you'll make any sacrifice. You would risk your life for me; I would gladly do the same for you. Besides," she said, meeting his eyes. "I'm finding my home isn't just a city or state; it's where my heart is: with you."

"Oh, God, Penelope," he said, pulling her closer and kissing her, tenderly and urgently. When he pulled away, he murmured, "Marry me."

"In a heartbeat," she said.

* * *

They were married the next month in a small ceremony back at Quantico. Everyone from the team was there, along with Derek's family and Penelope's friends. There was a lot of love shared, and a few jokes about their fertility.

"At this rate, there will be a thousand little Morgans running around," Rossi said, clapping Derek on the back.

"And what is wrong with that?" Derek's mother chimed in, causing Rossi, the Italian stallion, to blush.

It was a lot of fun, and a few tears. This was also Pen's final week helping out for the Quantico unit. Everyone said how they were going to miss her; she was the light of the team.

"First Morgan, now you," Hotch said. The normally stoic leader had a catch in his throat as he continued, "Good luck to you, Penelope. In every aspect of your life."

She reached her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

Pen was glad she didn't leave them high and dry. Candi Appleton was a full fledged tech now, and was more than happy to make the move to the Quantico team. She was a breath of sunshine. She was at the wedding, smiling coyly under her lashes at a rapidly blushing Spencer Reid.

"Umm.. Garcia?" he said, coming close to the bride. "Is, ah.. Miss Appleton seeing anyone?"

"Not that I know of," she said, glancing over at the rather obvious Candi. _Good_, she thought. _Reid needed obvious hints!_ "Looks like she likes you."

"Really?" he squeaked, then cleared his throat. "Well, I-"

"I can go ask her for you, kid," Morgan said, handing him his beer. "Here, I'll be-"

"No!" Reid said, his panic evident. He handed Morgan back his beer, straightened his tie, and walked over to Candi.

"That was mean," she said, giggling a little as her husband pulled her into his arms to dance.

"Too bad," he said, kissing her lightly as he swayed her to the music. "He was with my woman; he needs to get his own."

She smirked at him. "Your woman?"

"Any objections?" He quirked an eyebrow, before pulling her even closer.

She had a full fledged grin. "No, hot stuff. No objections at all."


End file.
